riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Siska Rouse
=Biography= Siska Rouse was born to an H.M.V mechanic father and a primary school teacher mother. She had one older brother (Kenta Rouse) who is five years her elder and two younger sisters three and five years her juniors. Life wasn't as hard as one might think living on Tyrus. Though she didn't live comfortable, she didn't live a hard life either. The majority of her childhood years were spent in relative peace. She played with her younger sisters and would listen to her older brother's stories he called Conversations from the Universe. Her gleaming child eyes often peered into the night sky, examining the stars, wondering what else lies beyond the Southern Rim. Her childhood friend, Hunter Bray would take her along the woods, capturing small insects, photographing the fauna, collecting plants and bringing them back home late in the evening. Siska built up a dream of being a space explorer, traveling to distant planets and learning the cultures of alien species and other humans. Life continued like this until the Famine of 78 AF. Things have gone from bad to worse for the Tyrans as they couldn't produce food to keep up with over population. Repeated please for help were denied by the Ossyrians. Though the population dwindled in the wake of this, the famine caused disease to spread wiping out major urban sectors and it reduced the economy to nothing. Siska and her older brother struggled to keep the family alive. Her parents both caught the strain of the flu, but only her father passed away. Her mother, struck with grief, practically became a vegetable. By 84 AF, her now lover Hunter Bray came up with the idea of enlisting. Soldiers in the Tyran military gained extra food rations for them and their family members as well as health care. Initially, her older brother was opposed to such an idea, but after a long process of debates, Hunter and Siska finally convinced him. While her younger sisters and her mother was being taken care of by Hunter's family, the three of them would serve in the military. Their hatred for the selfish Ossyrians combined with their need to survive for their families strengthened their minds and it gave them an unbreakable resolve. All three were placed in the same platoon in the 5th Tyran Infantry as H.M.V pilots. They hadn't seen action until 87 AF when it was decided that Tyrus would seek revenge against Ossyria for planting espionage nanobots on Tyran controlled worlds. The three of them were part of a wave of forces sent to the Ossyrian colonies. After months of battle, they finally were able to take out the Ossyrian resistance and join the main force on the Ossyrian homeworld. The civilian population that wasn't evacuated turned into gurilla forces, and the 5th Infantry had no other choice but to kill all who were deemed as hostile even if they were unarmed. The battles on Ossyria, however, were met with failure after failure. It was during the First Battle of San Antonio where Siska lost her brother to the forces of the 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry. Depression riddled her heart, and Siska wanted to do nothing more but to desert the war and return home, Hunter helped her through the worst of it. With his warm embrace through the cold nights, they survived all of the engagements until Tyran high command brought in odd looking battleships coupled with unseen weapons. Victories all over the Ossyrian planet brought them to the capital, Dallas. Both Hunter and Siska were present in the massive crowd of Tyran soldiers who watched the Ossyrian flag over the capitol building being lowered and replaced by a Tyran one. Nothing could match the feeling of joy she felt in her heart as the soldiers all cheered with fists raised. The Tyrans would not be the ones to disappear in the universe. After the war, the 5th Infantry were used as a police force, mopping up the Ossyrian insurgency and policing the abandoned town, setting them up for the engineers to rebuild the planet from the ashes up. During her sixth month acting as garrison forces, news reached back to the soldiers that Tyrus was oblitterated. Most of the population wiped out with complete cities disappearing in a cloud of radioactive dust. So who could blame the Tyrans when they ventured out for blood in the already conquered planet? The officers tried to stop the lynch mobs, but it was no use. The Tyran soldiers enacted their own form of justice on the Ossyrian P.O.Ws. And when there was no one left to vent out their despair on, they left the planet. Siska and Hunter knew their families were gone. They, along with many other Tyrans, abandoned their post and left into the stars, unsure of what to make out of their lives. Some turned to start again on different planets, other turned to piracy and banditry. Siska? She turned into a soldier of fortune, putting her skills out for blood money. Eventually Hunter and Siska went their separate ways, unable to look at each others face as it brought back too many painful memories. Recently, Siska has turned to drugs as her method of coping with depression. It isn't going to well to say the least. With drugs fueling her endless rage and despair, Siska is currently traveling through the galaxy searching for the Ossyrians who were once members of the 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry. So far, she has met three of them and ended all three. Each Ossyrian she kills, she takes one of the dog tags off of the body and adds it to a collection which hands around her neck. So far, she has killed thirty two Ossyrians (not counting those she killed during the war), three of which were members of the 32nd. =Personality and Traits= The most uncaring person in the world to say the least. Siska is the truest mercenary you will find in this universe. Her loyalties lies with the highest bidder. She has no care for ideas such as 'family' or 'friendship'. Really, what kind of mercenaries band together out of friggin' friendship? That's ridiculous. But that doesn't mean she's the anti-social type. Depending on her current mood, she may or may not seek conversation with her peers or temporary comrades. Or she will sit by herself and find any way to entertain herself. Oh, and she is a drug addict, specifically, the methamphetamine known as Soul Dust. =List of Appearances= *Elven Diplomacy Category:Characters